Semu
by Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang
Summary: 'Dunia yang memuakan, Dunia yang sempit, Dunia yang menjijikan, Dunia yang semu.' EunBumHae /Yaoi . . Spesial to 'My Ahjumma' . . .


Semu

Author : Cho Nurul Lau

Genre : ?

Rate : M (T juga kok !)

Cast : Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kibum

Warning : GJ kuadrat, Typo (s), Boys Love (YAOI)

Disclaimer : This is my story. Don't copy.

Summary : _Di dunia ini tak ada yang nyata._

_Di dunia ini tak ada yang abadi._

_Semua maya . ._

_Semuanya hanyasemu belaka . ._

Happy Reading ^_^ DLDR

Kicau burung terdengar nyaring dari dalam kamarmu. Seolah sedang membangunkanmu dari mimpi indahmu. Sinar mentari menembus tirai jendela kamarmu seolah mendukung rencana sang burung untuk bangun dan menikmati indahnya dunia ini. . Toh ! Indah ? Kau tak pernah mengganggap sesuatu di dunia ini indah. . Kecuali satu. . .

Kau terpaksa bangun karena adikmu, telah bersenandung merdu, merusak dunia yang indah ini. Toh. . Tak ada yang indah kecuali dia. .

Kau keluar dari kamarmu dan segera pergike meja makan untuk sarapan. Disana adikmu telah duduk manis menunggu kehadiranmu.

"Ahh! Selamat pagi Hyung! Akhirnya kau turun juga. Kajja kita makan! Aku sudah menahan lapar sejak tadi"

Adikmu mulai bersenandung lagi. Kau tersenyum, itulah adikmu, lugu, polos, cerewet, tapi perhatian padamu! Kau sangat menyayanginya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tak makan duluan Saeng?" Katamu masih sambil tersenyum lembut. Adikmu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja tak bisa Hyung! Aku ingin makan bersama Hyung setiap pagi" Kata adikmu sambil melipat tangannya ke epan dada. Kau menaikkan alismu sebelah

"Wae?" Tanyamu kemudian.

Adikmu tersenyum cerah sambil berkata "Tentu saja karena aku menyayangimu Hyung! Sangat menyayangimu!"

"Hyung juga sangat menyayangimu! Sangat menyayangimu Saeng" kau tersenyum. Kau sangat bersyukur. . Mempunyai adik seperti dia. Kau dan adikmupun mulai melahap sarapan dipagi yang cerah ini. .

Selesai makan kau membereskannya. Kau mencuci dan merapikan piring piring dan meja makan. Adikmu, Lee Donghae membantu merapikan piring piring itu.

"Donghae.. Nanti hyung akan..."

"Pergi bersama Kibum? Ke perpustakaan kota? Jadi aku tak boleh berpikiran macam macam tentang hubungan kalian? Arraseo!" potong Donghae cepat, diapun terkikik geli saat melihatmu yang sedang salah tingkah dengan wajah bersemu merah menahan malu. "hahaha.. Hyung! Wajahmu merah sekali"

"Lee Donghae! Jangan mengerjai hyung lagi!" bentakmu dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Hahaha.. Hyung sendiri.. Kenapa masih malu malu mengakui kau pacaran dengan Kibum? Hyung selalu bicara itu saat akan berkencan dengan Kibum. Ayolah, aku bosan, bahkan aku sampai hafal apa yang akan hyung katakan." jelas Donghae panjang menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"hyung benar benar tak menjalin hubungan apapun dengan Kim Kibum itu, Lee Donghae!" katamu dengan menekan setiap kata kata yang kau ucapkapkan.  
Kau berbohong. Tentu saja kau menjalin hubungan dengan namja yang bernama Kim Kibum itu. Kau sudah 3 bulan menjadi kekasih Kim Kibum. Kau amat mencintainya. Dia juga amat baik padamu. Dialah..Hal yang paling indah didunia ini, melebihi apapun

~Chonurullau40~

"Hae.. Hyung berangkat dulu ne? Kibum sudah menjemput" pamitmu dan segera berjalan keluar menemui sang pujaan hatimu.

"ne hyung! Selamat bersenang senang" jawab Donghae. Sedetik kemudia kau mendengar dia terkikik geli..

~Chonurullau40~"

"hyung.. Kita makan dulu ne? Aku sudah lapar~" rengek Kibum sambil mencolek-colek dagumu. Kau yang sedang kosentrasi membaca buku tentang rahasia kehidupan, merasa terganggu dengan hal yang dilakukan Kibum hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang dia mau atau akan mengganggu lebih jauh lagi.

"setelah itu kemari lagi ne? Aku ingin membaca buku ini lagi.. Sangat sangat menarik kau tahu? Aku menyukai buku yang satu ini" katamu semangat, tapi Kibum hanya mengernyit tanda dia bingung  
"ish~ Bummie.. Jangan seperti itu.. Ini buku tentang rahasia kehidupan. Dan aku hampir sampai klimaks rahasia terbesar dari dunia ini tauu" katamu manja sambil memanyunkan bibirmu.

"chagiya~ kau percaya hal seperti ini? Ini sangat sangat tidak masuk akal, bagaimana seseorang dapat mengetahui rahasia dunia ini? Memangnya pengarang itu Dewa? Paranormal? Atau bahkan Tuhan?" kau mengangkat bahumu tanda tak tahu. Kibum melanjutkan

"tak mungkin kan? Buku itu berlebihan chagi~ sebaiknya kau berhenti membaca buku tidak masuk akal itu!" kau memanyunkan bibirmu lagi. Kau tidak terima buku sebagus itu dihina oleh Kibum.

"aish.. Sudahlah daripada kau menghina buku ini lagi, lebih baik kita makan. Ocehanmu membuatku lapar! Kau mirip dengan adikku, Lee Donghae.. Kapan kapan kau harus bertemu dengannya. Dia cerewet juga sepertimu!" katamu panjang lebar. Dan Kim Kibum hanya tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa berdosanya itu.

~Chonurullau40~

Hari ini Kibum akan datang kerumahmu.  
Kau akan mempertemukan Kibum dan Donghae. Mungkin mereka bisa jadi teman yang baik karena memiliki banyak persamaan, dari cara berbicara, tingkah laku, dan penampilan. Bisa dibilang penampilan mereka sama yaitu sederhana tapi tetap memunculkan kesan yang tampan pada diri ribut sendiri saat kau memberitahunya bahwa kau akan mempertemukannya dengan Kibum.

Dia selalu bertanya segala hal tentang Kibum. Kau selalu menjawabnya. Tapi Donghae selalu menanyakan hal yang sama, dan itu membuatmu sangat malas untuk menjawabnya lagi.

"Lee Donghae! Berhenti bertanya! Sebentar lagi dia juga datang! Jadi kau tak perlu penasaran lagi!" bentakku keras dan Donghae segera diam. Kau menahan sangat lucu saat ketakutan. Dongsaengmu memang sangat menggemaskan.

"saeng! Bantu hyung siapkan makan malam yuk!" ajakmu pada Donghae. Donghae mengangguk setuju dan segera menuju dapuR

~Chonurullau40~

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih sepuluh menit.  
Sebentar lagi Kibum pasti datang. Kau dan Donghae juga sudah selesai memasak makan malam. Kau lupa persedian wine sudah habis. Kau rasa tidak enak jika tanpa wine. Jadi kau pergi membelinya dan Donghae yang menunggu kedatangan Kibum.

~~Your Side~

Kau sudah sampai di Toko yang menyediakan berbagai minuman termasuk wine. Kau segera membeli 3 botol wine. Setelah membayar kau langsung bergegas menuju mobilmu.

Donghae's Side

Donghae menunggu dengan gelisah. Kenapa hatinya tidak tenang sejak kau memberitahunya bahwa kau akan mempertemukannya dengan Kibum itu. Nama yang tidak asing.  
Tapi banyak sekali namja yang bernama Kim Kibum didunia ini.

"ahh! Tak mungkin 'dia', dunia ini luas!" gumam Donghae.  
'TING.. TONG..' kau terkejut saat bel pintu berbunyi.

'pasti itu Kibum. Tak mungkin itu hyung. Dia pasti akan langsung masuk, tak perlu memencet bel' pikir Donghae.  
Dengan perlahan Donghae membuka pintu. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Saat pintu benar benar terbuka...  
Dunia ini memang sangat sempit..

~Chonurullau40~

Kau sampai dirumahmu. Jalanan sangat macet sehingga kau agak terlambat. Kau segera membuka pintu. "mianh.." kau gantungkan kata katamu. Sangat sepi tak ada orang. Lalu kau masuk kedalam.  
Kau edarkan pandanganmu keseluruh rumah.

"aneh sekali. Kemana semua orang?" kau bergumam. Kau.. Mendengar sesuatu yang aneh.  
"hiks.. Euhh.. Hiks.. Ahh! Haah.." kau menajamkan pendengaranmu lagi.  
"Hiks.. Hyungh! Cepatlaah pulaangh.. Hiks" itu sebuah tangisan dan desahan dari seorang Lee Donghae.  
'Tunggu! Lee Donghae? Desaham?' perasaanmu mulai tak enak, kau segera berlari ke kamar Donghae.  
Kamarnya terkunci

"SIAL!" umpatmu. Dan langsung saja kau menggedor gedor pintu kamar Donghae. Kesabaranmu mulai habis. Yang ada didalam kamar itu tak mau membuka pintu. Akhirnya kau pun mendobraknya..  
Deg!

lehermu tercekat, nafasmu memburu. didalam sana! terdapat dua iblis yang sedang bercinta. Salah satunya dia.. Hal terindah yang ada di dunia ini. Tapi semua itu tidak ada lagi.

dari buku itu.. "Di dunia ini tak ada yang nyata. Semuanya semu!" teriakmu dengan emosi yang melua luap. Dua iblis itu melihatmu kaget. lalu kau segera masuk dan menarik tubuh Kibum dari atas tubuh dongsaengmu! tcih! dia tak pantas dipanggil dongsaeng.

"hyung.. hiks.. mianhae.. hiks" tangis Donghae sambil menutup tubuhnya yang telanjang dengan selimut. kau melihatnya dengan malas. dia urusan nanti, sekarang kau harus mengurus Kibum terlebih dulu..

_Everybody's laughing in my mind_  
_Rumors spreading about this other guy_  
_Do you do what you did what you did with me_  
_Does he love you the way I can_  
_Did you forget all the plans that you made with me_  
_Cause baby I didn't_

_That should be me holding your hand_  
_That should be me making you laugh_  
_That should be me this is so sad_  
_That should be me_  
_That should be me_  
_That should be me feeling your kiss_  
_That should be me buying you gifts_  
_This is so wrong_  
_I can't go on_  
_'Till you believe_  
_That that should be me_  
_That should be me_

kau mendorong Kibum sampai menabrak dinding. dia meringis kesakitan, kau tersenyum banga, lalu kau membuka celanamu. Dongahe dan Kibum tersentak.

"chagiya~"

"jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu"

"cepat lakukan 'itu' juga padaku" teriakmu pada Kibum. Kibum melakukan apa yang kau minta. sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa menangis.

"eunghh" kau merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa saat sweet hole mu dipenuhi dengan junior Kibum. ternyata ini sebabnya Donghae melakukan 'itu' dengan Kibum.

"cukuuph.." perintahmu. Kibum melakukannya dengan perlahan.

kau segera mengambil botol wine yang kau beli tadi. lalu kau lempar botol itu ke kepala Kibum, botolnya pecah. darah mengalir deras dari pelipis Kibum.

"hyung hentikan"

"hyukkie.. apa yang kau lakukan?" kata kibum lemah. kau mengambil pecahan botol itu.

'ZRASH'

kau memotong junior milik Kibum

_You said you needed a little time from my mistakes_  
_It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced_  
_Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies_  
_What you doin' to me_  
_You're taking him where we used to go_  
_Now if you're trying to break my heart_  
_It's working cause you know_

_That that should be me holding your hand_  
_That should be me making you laugh_  
_That should be me this is so sad_  
_That should be me_  
_That should be me_  
_That should be me feeling your kiss_  
_That should be me buying you gifts_  
_This is so wrong I can't go on_  
_'Till you believe_  
_That should be me_

Kibum mati ditempat karena kehabisan darah tau apa, kau tak peduli. yang penting dia sudah mati "hahahaha"

lalu kau menatap tajam Lee Donghae namja manis itu ketakutan. kau mendekat padanya. wajahnya sangat lucu saat ketakutan "hahahaha"

_I need to know should I fight for love_  
_Or disarm_  
_It's getting harder to shield_  
_This pain is my heart_

_Ooh Ooh_

_That should be me holding your hand_  
_That should be me making you laugh_  
_That should be me this is so sad_  
_That should be me_  
_That should be me_  
_That should be me feeling your kiss_  
_That should be me buying you gifts_  
_This is so wrong_  
_I can't go on_  
_'Till you believe_  
_That that should be me_

_Holding your hand_  
_That should be me_  
_The one making you laugh (oh baby oh)_  
_That should be me_

_That should be me_  
_Giving you flowers_  
_That should be me_  
_Talking for hours_  
_That should be me (that should be me)_  
_That should be me_

_That should be me_  
_Never should've let you go_  
_I never should've let you go_  
_That should be me_  
_I never shoulda let you go_  
_That should be me_

kau lanngsung saja membuka selimutnya, dan segera saja memukul kepala Donghae dengan botol wine yang tersisa.. darah kotor itu mengenai baju bersihmu

"hyuung~ jebaal~ jangan bunuh aku" kau melihatnya sambil menyeringai.. ini yang kau inginkan. menginginkan Donghae mengemis padamu. "hahaha" kau tertawa makin keras.

"hyuung mianhae.." kau memukulkan botol terakhir wine. dan tamatlah riwayat seorang Lee Dongahe..

kau keluar rumah. kau bakar rumah itu. dengan langkah gontai sambil tersenyum puas meninggalkan rumah yang bagaikan neraka itu,,

end

huwwaaa~ gimana?

pasti hancur?

mianhae.. harap maklum aku author baru yang masih amatir.. hehe

maka dari itu..

mohon bantuannya..

*bow

last..

mind to review?

~Chonurullau40~


End file.
